


The Youngest Was The Most Loved

by Marry234328



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Music Video: America's Suitehearts (Fall Out Boy), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, абьюзивные родители, ангст, ребенок!Патрик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Маленький Патрик не похож на других мальчиков. Он всегда болеет и должен бороться за свое здоровье со дня своего рождения. Болезни, мигрени, боль, и темнота в уголках его глаз, каждый раз, когда он кашляет кровью. Однажды, из чёрных облаков появляется лицо, лицо с нарисованной улыбкой.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	The Youngest Was The Most Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Youngest Was The Most Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578220) by [Das_verlorene_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/pseuds/Das_verlorene_Kind). 



Маленький Патрик не похож на других мальчиков. 

Патрик болеет. Всегда. Даже тогда когда он был новорождённым, он уже боролся с трудностями. Он пытается, так сильно пытается выздороветь ради мамочки, но его маленькое тельце отказывается наградить его за борьбу. С ним всегда что-то не так – кашель, от которого не вылечится, сыпь распространяющаяся по всему его телу, усиливающаяся астма, аллергии, тошнота и всевозможные неприятности. Тело Патрика хрупкое и подвержено болезням, это то, что сказала ему его мамочка, почему она кормит его специальной едой, специальными таблетками, сиропами, порошками и почему Патрику нужно особое внимание. 

Мама медсестра, она знает как помочь болеющим людям. Это ее работа в больнице и призвание дома. Патрик знает, что его мама ходила в школу чтобы узнать как лечить людей, она знает что правильно, а что нет и она знает как заставить страдать его больше, произнося страшнозвучащие названия, которые Патрик никогда не сможет запомнить. Она знает что делать, она всегда знает что лучше и она никогда не даст произойти чему то плохому с Патриком.

С годами здоровье Патрика только ухудшилось. Он чувствует себя жалким, потому он знает почему мамочка и папочка всегда ссорятся. Если бы он родился нормальным ребёнком, папочка бы не кричал все время. Если бы он родился здоровым, мамочка не была все время расстроенной. 

Маленький Патрик слегка болезненный карапуз, его нос всегда забит, и он не может долго бегать и играть с другими детьми, потому что он всегда уставший и его маленькие легкие с трудом могут наполняться воздухом и при вдохах в них будто жидкий огонь.

Иногда, когда Патрик впадает в панику, ему кажется что в его маленьком теле закипает вся кровь, его мысли путаются и в уголках его глаз появляются темные пятна. Тьма, что пульсирует синхронно с его бешено бьющимся маленьким сердцем, и исчезающая каждый раз, когда Патрик начинает крутить головой, пытаясь поймать ее. Когда Патрик говорит об этом воспитателям в детском саду, они выглядят обеспокоенными и озабоченными и используют взрослые слова вроде ‘галлюцинации’, ‘удушье’ и ‘травма’, ни одно из которых Патрик не понимает, но все они сильно его пугают. Так что он перестаёт рассказывать им об этом. Мамочке они тоже не нравятся, Патрик видел ее спорящей с ними и она была злой и это не хорошо. 

Когда вскоре после этого у Патрика начинаются проблемы с животом, мамочка сажает его и говорит что это все из-за того, что воспитатели не слушали ее. Это объясняет ее постоянные споры с ними, теперь Патрик понимает все. 

Мамочка говорит что он не может есть некоторую еду, потому что из-за неё ему плохо. Она говорит что Патрик особенный и поэтому ему нужна особая еда. Иногда этого не достаточно. Иногда, Патрику нужно есть через трубку, жесткую пластиковую трубку вставленную в его нос и идущую вниз в его горло, со странно выглядящей жидкостью в ней. Мамочка медсестра, и она делает это сама, она не даёт делать это докторам, которые могут навредить ему. 

— Это особый рецепт, — говорит ему мамочка. — Особый рецепт для особенного мальчика! 

Она всегда целует его в лоб после этих слов и гладит рукой по волосам. Патрику нравится это, нравится когда мамочка нежная и заботливая, как она смотрит на него так будто ничего кроме них не существует, нравится этот сокровенный момент. Тогда становится не важно, что он голоден, что его живот болит и что в его носу зудит от трубки, и все эти чужеродные объекты в его теле заставляют его чувствовать себя некомфортно. Тогда, мамочка принадлежит только ему, а Патрик ей. Самый особенный мальчик. 

Мамочка часто выглядит обеспокоенной, но она всегда выглядит счастливой, когда может помочь Патрику.

  
Все становится хуже когда начинается школа. Брат и сестра уезжают в колледж, и он остаётся один дома с ссорящимися мамой и папой, становится хуже с каждым днём, не важно насколько сильно Патрик вжимает лицо в подушку, пытаясь заглушить ужасный шум. Он чувствует тошноту, больше чем обычно, может быть это из-за изменения рецепта по которому мамочка кормит его, или из-за того что его тело не приспособилось к таблеткам, которые мамочка дала ему, подмигнув с улыбкой и наказом не говорить об этом папе. 

Однажды, когда Патрик приходит домой со школы, мама подталкивает его в сторону и садится на колени, становясь на один с ним уровень как если бы Патрик был взрослым. Патрик задерживает дыхание; это значит что произошло что-то важное. 

— Мы больше не можем жить с твоим папой, — говорит его мама, и она зла. Патрику не нравится когда она зла. — Папа хочет, чтобы ты болел, Патрик. Папа не хочет, чтобы я помогала тебе. Папа хочет, чтобы тебе было больно, папа хочет, чтобы _нам_ обоим было грустно и больно. Ты хочешь этого, Патрик? 

Нет, Патрик не хочет этого. Патрик хочет, чтобы его мама улыбалась и была счастлива, ему нужно, чтобы мама помогала ему. И помощь ему всегда делает маму счастливой. 

  
Теперь дом пуст когда папа ушёл. Патрик не против. Ему нравится когда все делают для него, никого больше нет, и у мамочки есть больше времени чтобы заботиться о нем. 

  
Однажды, мамочка говорит, что он больше не может играть с другими детьми, потому что из-за них он болеет. На них полно микробов, грязи и бактерий, что могут навредить Патрику, или даже убить его. Школа слишком опасна для такого особенного ребёнка как Патрик. Она говорит это мягким, болезненным голосом и это пугает Патрика. Он не хочет умереть. Он не хочет оставить свою маму одну. Он должен быть сильным и сражаться ради неё. Патрик не грустит из-за того, что ему больше не надо рано вставать в школу, и он не будет скучать по тому как дети смотрят на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, и паникующими всякий раз, когда он говорит, что он просто болеет, по презрению и насмешкам, когда его слабое маленькое тело не выдерживает занятий спортом или во время пряток на перемене, или по отвращению и жалости когда он объясняет, что не может есть школьный ланч, потому что его будет рвать и он умрет, по крайней мере ему так сказала мама. 

Также исключаются игры на детской площадке. Недоброжелательные дети бегают и разбрасывают повсюду свои сопли, слюни и все похожее. Это не безопасно. 

Что если он упадёт и начнёт истекать кровью? Патрик ненавидит это, потому что его раны видимо никогда не излечиваются, несмотря на то что мамочка накладывает на них повязки, и ему не нравится чувствовать боль от всех этих различных мазей, которые мамочка мажет на его влажную, гноящуюся кожу. И что если Патрик упадёт и сломает кость? Патрик уверен, что никогда не вылечится, и он не хочет проводить месяцы или возможно годы в агонии. 

  
Несмотря на все меры предосторожности, состояние Патрика не улучшается. Он кашляет все больше, иногда кровью, и его животик всегда очень сильно болит. Сыпь кажется больше вообще не проходит, всегда зудит, заставляя его ощущать свою кожу похожей на тонкую бумагу, истекающей отвратительным гноем. Патрик стыдится, он чувствует себя мерзким, но мамочка говорит, что все хорошо, она говорит, что все ещё любит его, в отличии от кого-либо другого. Это успокаивает Патрика. 

  
Эта знакомая темнота на границе его зрения, что была с ним все время, что он помнит, усиливается с каждым новым кашлем, с каждой новой болезненной резью в животе, с каждой новой бедой в маленьком теле Патрика. Чем хуже ему становится, тем больше появляется тёмных очертаний. Сначала размытых, а после совсем исчезающих, когда Патрик пытается посмотреть на них поближе, это его расстраивает. Он не рассказывает об этом маме; это не что-то реальное или ощутимое, как слизь, которую он выкашливает или желчь, которой его рвёт или кровь, которая вытекает из его струпьев, мамочка и так беспокоится достаточно много. Ей незачем беспокоиться ещё больше из-за вещей, которые не существуют. 

  
Большую часть времени Патрик один дома. Мамочка все ещё должна работать и Патрик так ей гордится, гордится тем, что она помогает людям стать снова здоровыми, он надеется, что тоже скоро станет таким. Он проводит свой день читая комиксы, смотря телевизор, делая домашнюю работу, которую мама наставляет его делать, и он делает ее осторожно, ведь если он сделает ее хорошо, то это означает, что мама ему улыбнётся, это означает что Патрика могут угостить, это означает, что мамочка будет счастлива, и иногда он чувствует себя одиноким. Но здесь он ничего не может поделать, жестокая мать природа решила что его тело слишком хрупкое, чтобы контактировать с другими людьми. И со всей этой ужасной сыпью, постоянными обмороками, и тем как он кашляет – ни один ребёнок не захочет играть с ним. Это означает, что Патрик знает это, но мама сказала, что это все из-за того что люди такие, и ему не о чем беспокоиться. Потому что мамочка любит его. 

  
Это происходит однажды, когда Патрик один в своей комнате, после особенно сильного приступа астмы. Грудь Патрика болит и его глаза слезятся, но он все равно ничего не может увидеть. Тьма полностью овладевает его полем зрения, и повсюду размытые фигуры, ухмыляющиеся рты и хирургическая сталь, как маленькие скальпели, которые его мама хранит в своём кармане, а после Патрик падает на свою кровать. 

Когда он проснулся, на мгновение ему показалось, что он умер, потому что все было все также чёрным. Но потом Патрик моргнул и понял, что чёрная субстанция двигается, понял, что она обретает форму, что ухмыляющийся рот сейчас находится на полностью сформировавшемся лице. 

Там что-то… кто-то… _существо_ , сидящее на кровати Патрика. Судя по всему у него было человеческое тело и человеческое лицо, но Патрик никогда не видел такой одежды, странные мерцающие цвета, формы и металлические вставки которые он не мог различить. У существа была краска на лице, которая искажала его основные черты в странной улыбке, и делая глаза ещё большими и темными. 

Патрик был слишком удивлён, чтобы испугаться. Любопытство побеждает его страх, и как только его дрожащие ноги и руки позволяют ему, он садится.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Патрик, потому что существо выглядит как человек и мама Патрика учила его быть вежливым маленьким мальчиком. И ты спрашиваешь человека кто он, а не что он. Это было бы грубо. — Я Патрик, — добавляет он поспешно, потому что этот человек не знает его, и не представься он, мама наругала бы его, если бы узнала. 

В мгновение тишины Патрик задается вопросом, а что, если другой человек не ответит. Патрику не нравятся грубые люди. 

— Я Сэндмен, — наконец отвечает человек. По глубокому голосу, коротким волосам и поджарому телу Патрик решает, что это должно быть мальчик. Он звучит как взрослый, но его лицо выглядит так молодо, странно безвозрастно. Патрик не знал, что с этим делать. — Просто Сэндмен, маленький человек. 

— Меня зовут Патрик, — с негодованием настаивает Патрик. — И это не моя вина, я маленький, мамочка говорит это потому что мое тело слишком слабое, чтобы расти правильно. 

— Я знаю это, — отвечает Сэндмен. — Я наблюдал за тобой долгое время, Патрик. 

Это странно. Патрик раздумывает над тем зачем этому парню Сэндмену наблюдать за кем-то вроде него, пока его не пронзает осознание. 

— Подожди, так ты песочный человек? Почему я никогда тебя не видел раньше? Ты здесь, чтобы уложить меня спать? Потому что я не устал.

— И да и нет, — говорит Сэндмен и Патрик думает, что он пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка почти теряется в нарисованной гримасе. — Я брат Сна. Стоит мне закрыть твои глаза и они останутся закрыты навсегда. 

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Патрик сведя брови, и хмурит лицо когда слышит в ответ смешок. Патрику не нравится когда над ним смеются. 

Но когда Сэндмен начинает говорить снова, он не кажется весёлым. Просто грустным.   
— Для тебя же лучше, что ты не понимаешь, — говорит он мягко и Патрику не нравится не понимать что-то, но он знает, что он просто ребёнок и иногда взрослые умнее его и он не должен задавать слишком много вопросов. Это то, что говорит ему мамочка, когда Патрик плохо себя ведёт, а мамочка всегда права. 

— Тогда зачем ты здесь? — смущенно спрашивает Патрик. — Ты хочешь быть моим другом? Я не могу дружить с другими детьми, мамочка говорит, что из-за них я заболею и умру. Но если ты не человек, то это значит, что ты не опасен, правильно? 

— Неправильно, — шепчет Сэндмен, и он снова выглядит грустным несмотря на улыбку нарисованную на его коже. — Я опаснее, чем они все. Если ты коснёшься меня, я буду должен забрать тебя. Это то зачем я изначально пришёл — но я вижу, что твоё тело ещё не сдалось. 

— Я в порядке, — сказал Патрик раздраженно. — Мамочка помогает мне выздороветь. Здесь не о чем беспокоиться. Она сама так сказала. Если я послушаю ее и сделаю как она говорит, то я буду в порядке. 

— Ты уже видел меня прежде, почти, — говорит Сэндмен. — Я всегда был тут, Патрик. Я просто – обычно я не показываю своё лицо. И в любом случае люди обычно не могут меня видеть, за исключением… — он замолчал, а Патрик ждал что он договорит. Он не продолжил. Но Патрик начал понимать – та темнота на границе его зрения, это был знак? Этот странный Сэндмен охранял его? 

— Ты там, когда я несчастен, — подметчает Патрик. Он немного смущён, этот незнакомец видел его только слабым и больным. — Я могу быть лучше чем это, — продолжает Патрик. — Мамочка говорит, что я умный, я очень хорош в математике и я знаю много вещей! Я умею хорошо читать, иногда я читаю… — Патрик остановился и прикусил губу. Он читает своим плюшевым зверям, они большая часть тех, кому всегда нравится слушать то как он читает, но он боится, что Сэндмен рассмеется над ним как дети в школе однажды. 

Вместо этого Сэндмен наклоняет голову и с любопытством смотрит на Патрика.  
— Чтение звучит хорошо, — говорит он мягко, и настоящая улыбка сияет на его нарисованном рту. 

— Хочешь чтобы я показал тебе? — спрашивает Патрик, волнение, напряжение и все стеснение уже забыто. — Я могу прочитать что-нибудь для тебя. У меня есть большая книга со сказками, или у меня ещё есть немного комиксов, если хочешь посмотреть? 

Сэндмен качает головой.  
— Нет, просто чтение хорошо. Я не придирчив, ты можешь прочитать все, что тебе нравится.

Эта просьба, которой Патрик не откажет. Может природа его тела мешает ему дружить с другими людьми, но ему не о чем беспокоиться с Сэндменом. И это будет хорошо, показать его новому другу, что он может быть больше, чем просто маленький, больной мальчик. Патрик достал большую книгу со сказками, ту с красочными иллюстрациями, что ему очень нравятся. Несмотря на предложение, Сэндмен не подходит ближе, чтобы посмотреть на них, но он внимательно слушает как Патрик читает. Это хорошо иметь кого-то такого внимательного, кроме его мамы на него никто не обращал много внимания. 

Патрик читает до тех пор пока у него не начинается очередной приступ кашля. Он быстро заканчивается, и он менее болезненный, чем тот что был до него. Но как только Патрик успокаивается, он замечает как Сэндмен встаёт, он немного испуган, все чёрные облака нависли над Патриком, его взгляд выглядит задумчивым, но все ещё дружелюбным. 

— Этого достаточно, — говорит он мягко. — Спасибо, что читаешь мне. 

— Не уходи пока что! — молит Патрик сидя на коленях.

Сэндмен делает шаг назад.  
— Мне понравилась твоя компания, Патрик, — шепчет он. — И именно поэтому я надеюсь, что мы не встретимся скоро снова. 

С этими словами он исчезает в мгновение ока, и темнота, окружавшая его, сменяется дневным светом, струящимся через занавески в комнате Патрика. 

Патрик снова остался один, раздражённый и немного разочарованный. 

  
Несмотря на последние слова, это не последний раз, когда Патрик видит Сэндмена.

Чем хуже ему становится, тем чаще Сэндмен приходит. Патрику нравится это, ему нравится находиться в компании с кем-нибудь, и он просто пытается игнорировать грусть спрятанную под яркими красками и странной одеждой. Большую часть времени Сэндмен молчит, но он внимательно слушает все, что Патрик говорит ему. Скоро он знает все о любимых фильмах Патрика, любимой музыке и мультфильмах, он был представлен плюшевым зверям и таблеткам на прикроватном столике. Патрик читает ему свои любимые книги, которыми Сэндмен как кажется наслаждается, не важно какая история в них рассказывается. 

Сэндмен всегда стоит в конце его кровати, подальше от Патрика, прислоняясь к стене, будто он устал. Может так и есть. Он не подходит близко, говорит что это опасно, а Патрик не настаивает. Может быть Сэндмен боится, что заболеет, Патрик не винит его. 

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — говорит Патрик однажды. Это была ужасная неделя, в его рту появлялась кровь каждый раз, когда он кашлял и Патрик так сильно метался, что его маме пришлось привязать его к каркасу кровати, чтобы он не навредил себе. Патрику не нравится это, не нравится, что его мама должна помогать ему ходить в туалет и подмывать его, но он не жалуется. Мамочка помогает ему снова выздороветь. Она делает все возможное, и Патрик не ведет себя правильно, так что это уместно. Сейчас Патрик идёт на поправку, ожог на его коже от веревки ещё ярко розовый, но медленно проходит и мамочка улыбается ему, когда смазывает веревку лосьоном. Патрик хороший мальчик. Самый лучший особенный мальчик. 

— Я рад, что ты здесь Сэндмен, — повторил Патрик. — Ты мне нравишься. Мне нравится, что ты слушаешь меня. Мамочка всегда так занята, а все другие дети злые. 

— Ты не должен радоваться тому, что я тут, — тихо отвечает Сэндмен. — Мое появление означает только плохие вещи, Патрик. 

— Ну, не для меня! — говорит Патрик от всего сердца. Почему Сэндмен такой грустный всегда? Патрик не понимает. — Мне нравится твоё присутствие. Тебе не нравится быть моим другом?

Мягкая усмешка и нарисованная улыбка становится ещё шире.   
— Конечно мне нравится быть твоим другом. Просто…

— Просто что? — спрашивает парик тревожно. 

— Ничего, — качает Сэндмен головой. — Давай, прочитай мне ту книгу Патрик, мне нравится, когда ты читаешь для меня. У тебя хороший голос. 

Патрик улыбается и достаёт книгу из под своей подушки. Похвала даёт ему забыть о сомнениях, и он не замечает задумчивого взгляда Сэндмена направленного на него.

  
Конечно же это счастливое время не может длиться вечно. Состояние Патрика не улучшается, несмотря на то, как сильно он старается выздороветь ради своей мамы. Сегодня был исключительно ужасный день, Патрик плакал, кричал, забывал себя на мгновение, и мама была так разочарована. Ей пришлось опять привязать его к кровати, пока Патрик не успокоился и не начал себя послушно вести. Это заняло несколько часов, запястья Патрика начали пульсировать, он знает, что скоро там появятся ярко красные отметины, которые будут болеть несколько дней, и будут сочетаться с отметиной на его лице, где мама дала ему пощёчину и дополнят синяк на его коже, который мама поставила ему ранее. Сейчас она должна часто так делать, иногда до тех пор пока не появится кровь, иногда ее руки недостаточно. Но все это к лучшему, это напоминает Патрику, что в следующий раз он должен быть хорошим мальчиком. Плохие дети заслуживают наказания, и мамочке больно, когда она вынуждена причинять боль Патрику, но это надо делать или он не выздоровеет. 

Это довольно скучно, оставаться без возможности двигаться и развлечь себя. Он достаточно думал и решил перестать не подчиняться и он надеется, что мама скоро придёт и он сможет извиниться и пообещать быть лучшим сыном. Его грудь болит, сильно, он может чувствовать биение своего сердца стучащего о рёбра, и он очень голоден. Его живот сильно болит, возможно ему нужно будет опять есть через трубку, но он надеется, что нет. Патрик надеется что он достаточно хорош, чтобы есть нормальную пищу и может быть, если он правильно извинится, то мамочка угостит его…

Эти мысли прервались, когда знакомые черные облака затемнили комнату и Сэндмен возник в конце его кровати. Патрик вздрагивает и острая боль пронзает его запястья почти заставляя заплакать. Почти, потому что плач для слабаков и мамочке не нравится плач или крик. Он немного смущён, что его увидели в таком состоянии, теперь Сэндмен будет знать, что Патрик плохой ребёнок.

Тишина заполняет комнату, вместе с большей темнотой, чем обычно. Патрик с тревогой ждёт, когда Сэндмен заговорит. Он надеется, что Сэндмен не зол, как его мама, потому что Патрик не хочет быть причиной ещё больших проблем. 

— Кто сделал это? — Сэндмен указывает на все ещё привязанные руки Патрика. Его голос звучит спокойно, но темнота позади немного пугает Патрика. 

— Я, — отвечает Патрик осторожно. — Я был плохим. Пожалуйста не ненавидь меня, хорошо?

Сэндмен резко вдыхает.  
— Я не ненавижу тебя, Патрик, — говорит он нежным голосом. — Но ты не мог привязать себя сам. 

— Мамочка это сделала. Она должна была. Я не смогу быть хорошим и здоровым ребёнком, если я не буду делать то, что она говорит, — Патрик прикусывает свою губу, и уставившись на Сэндмена, ожидает его реакции. Будет ли Сэндмен сердиться на него?

— Она почти убила тебя, Патрик, — говорит Сэндмен низким голосом, и опасный подтекст возвращается. Ещё больше темноты наполняет комнату и нарисованная улыбка внезапно начинает выглядеть очень пугающей. — Это уже не первый раз, когда она почти убивает тебя, ты знаешь это?

— Это не правда! — Патрик вздрагивает от этих несправедливых обвинений. — Это не правда, ты врешь. Я просто болею, а мамочка помогает мне выздороветь. 

— Я видел это своими собственными глазами! — Сэндмен выглядит ещё страшнее, когда он расстроен. Если бы Патрик не был зол, он бы испугался. — Почему ты думаешь я здесь, Патрик? Потому что смерть ждет, ты на грани смерти и я… каждую секунду, я боюсь, что у меня не будет выбора кроме как выполнить ее приказ. 

— Это чепуха! — возразил Патрик на вдохе. Злость сковывала его грудь, мешая дышать. — Я болею, и мамочка единственная кто хочет мне помочь! Ты даже не человек! Ты не понимаешь! — Патрик кричит, но ему все равно. Он не должен этого делать, мамочка разозлится на него если узнает, но Сэндмен не прав. Патрик открывает рот, чтобы снова закричать, но вместо этого кашляет. В его груди болит и Патрик не может перестать, но его руки связаны и он не может дотянуться до ингалятора. Все что он может делать, это продолжать кашлять, в то время как реальность медленно уходит от него. 

На задворках своего разума, Патрик понимает, что пришла его мама, встревоженная криком и кашлем. Патрик слышит, как кто-то кричит и видит, как Сэндмен встаёт. Ужасающий взгляд появляется на его лице, широкая улыбка искажается во что-то мерзкое и уродливое, когда окружающая его затяжная тьма нарастает.

Мир вокруг него начинается вращаться, прежде чем на его глаза опускается чернота. И он уже не видит, как Сэндмен бросается вперёд и оборачивает руку в перчатке вокруг шеи его матери.

Когда Патрик просыпается, вокруг него много людей, незнакомцы в цветастых куртках задают ему вопросы, которые он не понимает, яркий свет из окна причиняет ему почти столько же боли, сколько и шум. Это занимает пару мгновений, когда Патрик понимает две вещи.

  
Сэндмен исчез и его мама мертва.

  
Никто не хочет заботится о болеющем, кричащем ребёнке. Патрик слышит такие слова как ‘беспризорник’, ‘домашнее насилие’, ‘истощение’ и все они ложь. Социальные работники относятся к нему, как к сломленному, когда Патрик просто немного болен, это не его вина, он просто особенный, но похоже никто этого не понимает. Ему задают тонны и тонны вопросов, но никто даже _не слушает_ ответов. Так что Патрик просто решает молчать некоторое время, он прижимает к груди своего плюшевого зверя и желает, чтобы Сэндмен был тут. Он всегда его слушал, и Патрику жаль, что они не хорошо расстались. Он боится, что его плохое поведение заставило Сэндмена уйти. Если бы он был хорошим мальчиком, может быть мамочка не перенесла бы внезапный сердечный приступ, как было написано в заключении о смерти, может быть Сэндмен захотел бы вернуться, чтобы быть его другом. 

Но Сэндмен не приходит, когда Патрик спрашивает о нем, лицо социального работника бледнеет. Фальшивая улыбка пропадает с ее лица, и Патрик уверен, что бы она там не писала в форме, это все бред. Это ошибка, которую Патрик больше не повторит, он должен был знать, что люди жестоки и мир не создан для таких особенных мальчиков как он, как всегда говорила ему мамочка.

В конце концов, отец неохотно забирает его, скованный морально-правовыми обязательствами. 

Со временем Патрику становится лучше, но чем больше его состояние улучшается, тем злее он становится. Это доказательство того, что его мама хотела помочь ему, он вот вот поправится, если бы она только могла видеть. Если бы он только мог быть там, чтобы доказать. Она бы так гордилась тем, что ее шедевр завершён. Ее самый особенный мальчик, который стал лучшим ради неё.

Но мамочка ушла, и никогда не вернётся, и похоже, что Сэндмен ушёл вместе с ней. Патрик не видел его с того момента, и уход его друга оставил ноющую дыру в его груди. Он потерял свою маму и своего лучшего друга и маленький Патрик чувствует себя очень, очень одиноким. 

Папа забрал его, но Патрик никогда не забудет его тихое недовольство собой. Папа хотел, чтобы он был несчастен. Папе было стыдно за то, что Патрик его сын. Папа оставил их. Из-за папы мама плакала. Он никогда его не простит, не важно, как сильно его отец будет стараться стать хорошим родителем.

  
Патрик просто не привлекает внимания, ведёт себя тихо и скучает по маминым нежным прикосновениям, ее осторожности когда она уделяла ему внимание, хвалила или гордо улыбалась. Он скучает по тому, как она всегда была рядом, и даже, если она причиняла боль Патрику, она делала это из лучших побуждений.

Иногда Патрик скучает по страданию. Боль всегда опускала его на землю, давала ему что-то на чем можно сфокусироваться. Патрик понимает боль, он знает как жить с этим, ему нравится, когда все обосновано. Вот почему иногда Патрик впивается ногтями в кожу, пока она не прорвёт ее, вот почему иногда он вырывает клочья волос с головы и потом прячет лысины под шляпами, и вот почему ему нравится смотреть на ножи. На пару мгновений это приносит ему чувство спокойствия, защищенности и то, что он снова любим.  
  
Он скучает по Сэндмену тоже. Патрик не доверяет другим детям, и им не нравится ботаник одиночка, который прячется под шляпами и длинными рукавами. У него нет ни с кем проблем, но он также нет никого, кого он мог бы назвать своим другом. Зачем это делать, если друзья в любом случае тебя оставят, как это сделал Сэндмен? Зачем, если все, что даёт ему дружба это боль, грусть, а иногда и яркость, которая может не угасать годы, Патрик может обойтись и без друзей. 

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что после того, как Патрик заканчивает школу, он идет по стопам своей матери и начинает учиться на медбрата.

Он хочет быть как его мама, и приносить что-то хорошее в этот мир. Он хочет иметь возможность помочь, вылечить от болезней и смерти, хоть и временно. Он хочет, чтобы люди смотрели на него также, как он на когда то на мамочку, с широко раскрытыми глазами и улыбкой, с надеждой, с доверием и уважением, со знанием, что другой человек достаточно силен и оснащен всем необходимым, чтобы сделать их жизни чуточку лучше.

Стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы не подвести маму, даже если она уже мертва, Патрик усердно учится. Кроме работы, в основном он ведёт себя также как и раньше. Люди могут быть злыми, и Патрик не заинтересован в обществе грубых людей. Пациентам достаточно сложно смириться с этим, но они больны, и это в определенной степени оправдывает их. Патрик знает, что значит быть больным, испытывать боль, и надеяться, что кто-то исправит это. Они молча просят помощи, помощи _Патрика_ , даже если они еще этого не знают. Вот почему Патрик может простить им их поведение. 

  
Патрик один, но он не одинок. Это безопаснее и проще оставаться в стороне ото всех, и плюшевые звери из его детства все ещё обеспечивают отличную компанию. Им все ещё нравится слушать, когда читают, даже если материал для чтения в эти дни это профессиональная медицинская литература – и иногда Патрик скучает по другому молчаливому слушателю из своего детства.   
  
Но Сэндмен так и не приходит.   
  
Упорство вознаграждается хорошими оценками, и Патрик заканчивает свое обучение без каких либо проблем. Найти работу не сложно, тем более что Патрик не придирчив. Он просто хочет помогать, пойти по следам своей мамы и работать так усердно, как он только может.   
И это именно то, что Патрик и делает. Он переключается между подопечными, берет сверхурочные, отрабатывает больше смен, чем положено по закону, выполняет работу вообще не своей специализации из-за того, что больница не укомплектована, но Патрик никогда не жалуется. Он здесь, чтобы помочь, и ему без разницы где он работает, людям нужна его помощь. Людям нужна забота. Патрик спокоен, собран, полон решимости и он очень хорошо справляется с работой обычного медбрата.   
Но этого не всегда достаточно. Патрик особенный, и именно по этой причине, он иногда делает необычные вещи, которые обычные медбратья не сделали бы.

Иногда людям сначала нужно пострадать прежде, чем они заслужат быть любимыми. Они должны заслужить заботу и Патрик просто немного помогает им в этом. 

Мамочка всегда была счастлива, когда она могла помочь Патрику. Когда Патрик болел, когда он страдал, мамочка любила его больше всего, Патрик помнит его. Так что иногда, он знает лучшая помощь людям, это дать им болеть чуточку дольше. Он делает им одолжение, помогает им даже, если они не знают, но у Патрика нет проблем с этим. Его не нужно умолять, он просто улыбается и напоминает себе, что его мама гордилась бы им. Она бы поняла. Она бы улыбнулась.   
В таком месте как неукомплектованная больница, легко пройти в обход системы. Патрик всегда вежлив, с нежным голосом, вежливой улыбкой и он усердно работает, так что никто не обращает на него много внимания, когда есть более насущные проблемы. Это, признаётся Патрик, очень полезно для его планов. Никто не замечает, что иногда он берет больше таблеток, следов на ногах или руках людей, когда он вынужден привязывать их, как мама привязывала его, когда Патрик плохо себя вёл или его нужно было обезопасить от самого себя, или пропажи шприца. Ни у кого нет времени спрашивать или думать о предложениях вроде капельниц или кормлении через трубку – на один рот меньше беспокойства о кормлении обычной пищей, а так как Патрик берет все эти заботы на себя, тем лучше, особенно, что это не вредит бюджету больницы. Ни у кого нет времени замечать порезы и синяки. 

Это всегда риск, но это тот риск на который стоит пойти. Боль всегда помогала Патрику, и помогает до сих пор, поэтому он решает также помогать другим. И когда близкие люди собираются вокруг какого-то человека, в слезах, молящиеся или желающего лучшего, заботящиеся, благодарные и внимательные, как никогда прежде, тогда Патрик понимает, что все не зря. Чего стоит здоровье, когда его никто не замечает? Ничего, он знает. Так что, иногда, людям сначала нужно пострадать.   
Иногда риск не оправдывается, и все идёт неправильно. Патрик знает это, и поэтому он немного разочаровывается, когда у его пациентов случается сердечный приступ от передозировки лекарством, которое он даёт. Патрик знает, что он был осторожен, у него никогда не было плохих намерений, но тела не машины. Всегда возможна непредсказуемость, так что он не сильно расстраивается. Лучше смерть на пике счастья, чем медленное болезненное угасание.   
  
Патрик перенёс тело в морг на сломанных носилках. Невозможно обидеть чьи-то чувства после смерти. Обычно этим должны заниматься два человека, но напарник Патрика ушёл после того как они положили тело на носилки, сказав, что ему надо на перекур. Это совершенно безответственно, и иррациональный страх смерти ужасно раздражает Патрика. К черту этого парня, Патрик не собирается стоять тут и ждать его. Он закатывает каталку в лифт сам, и едет вниз без своего напарника. Он все равно предпочитает быть один. 

  
Все в морге перегружены работой, и банальная смерть его пациента не привлекает ничьего внимания. Патрик остаётся наедине с формами и ручкой, чтобы самому разобраться с формальностями смерти. 

И только тогда Патрик замечает знакомую темноту на границе своего зрения. Комната заполняется странным, и в то же время знакомым присутствием. Патрик роняет свою ручку, спотыкаясь пятится назад и трёт свои глаза.

Это Сэндмен, который появляется из размытой, черной массы острых контуров.

Сэндмен выглядит также, как Патрик запомнил, жуткое возвращение в его детство. Та же одежда, то же безвозрастное лицо, чёрные волосы, чёрный макияж, широкая нарисованная улыбка, которая никогда не сможет скрыть грусть в его глазах. Это нервирует, словно открывают капсулу времени, словно его отправили прямо в комнату его детства, в окружение подушек и безопасность четырёх стен. 

Это разочаровывает, мягко говоря. Из всех времён, когда мог он появиться, он пришёл, когда очень мертвое тело последней неудачи Патрика лежало в паре футов от них. 

— Здравствуй, Патрик, — приветствует Сэндмен, нарушая мрачную тишину, поселившуюся в этой комнате полной смерти. Он кажется не возражает. — Боюсь, прошло время. 

Это заставляет показаться детскую сторону Патрика, которая хочет топать ногами, дуться и плакать от предательства. Как его друг мог отсутствовать годы без единого слова, и появиться сейчас? 

— Это несправедливо, — говорит Патрик сквозь зубы. — Я всегда был тут. А ты просто не приходил ко мне. 

— Это не так просто, Патрик, — вздыхает Сэндмен. — Смотри, я не должен показываться. Мне не разрешают вмешиваться. Вот почему я должен был скрыться. Быть твоим другом, так сильно наслаждаться этим, как наслаждался я… Это против правил. После того, что случилось в прошлый раз… У меня были серьёзные проблемы. 

Это заставляет Патрика чувствовать себя немного виноватым.   
— Мне жаль, — бормочет он. — Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были неприятности из-за меня, — он нервно скрещивает руки на груди. Он здесь для того, чтобы помогать, решать проблемы, а не создавать их. Это не, то что делают хорошие мальчики, его мама отругала бы его за это. 

— Это стоило того, чтобы быть твоим другом, — Сэндмен улыбается, точно также как Патрик запомнил, улыбка странно деформирует краску на его лице, но его глаза так сияют, что Патрик чувствует тепло внутри себя. — И теперь независимо от того, какие проблемы у меня будут, это будет стоить того. Потому что я здесь чтобы предупредить тебя, Патрик. Я здесь чтобы помочь тебе. 

— Предупредить меня? _Помочь_ мне? — Патрик недоверчиво повторяет. — Не обижайся, но мне не нужны ни предупреждения, ни помощь. Я в порядке. _Я_ тот, кто помогает. 

— Это то, что ты называешь _помощью_ , Патрик? — Сэндмен указывает в направлении мертвого пациента, которого Патрик только что спустил вниз. Его голос звучит резким и обвиняющим, более пугающим, чем Патрик когда-либо слышал.

— Это был...это был несчастный случай, — говорит Патрик. — Я никогда не собирался его убивать! Я просто хотел, чтобы он провёл время на Земле соединяясь со своей семьёй, с людьми, которых он любит, чтобы он вернулся к лучшей жизни! 

— Ты убил его, — тихо говорит Сэндмен и нарисованная улыбка, словно дразнит Патрика. 

— Я не делал этого, — шипит Патрик. — И даже, если он мертв, сейчас он намного счастливее. Что хорошего в жизни, если она наполнена только одиночеством и страданием?!

— И кто ты такой, чтобы судить, м? — Сэндмен выглядит злым сейчас, и все больше черноты выходит из-за его тела, скрывая окружающий мир. — У тебя нет права так играть с чужими жизнями. Ты не можешь судить кто заслуживает жизни или смерти. 

— Я не хотел, чтобы он умирал, как ты не понимаешь? Я просто пытался ему помочь! — Патрик расстроен. Может быть Сэндмен не достаточно человек чтобы понять. 

— Ты не помогаешь, Патрик. Ты просто вредишь себе и остальным, — гнев исчез, сейчас он снова грустит, и что-то вроде отчаяния появляется на его лице. Плечи Сэндмена опускаются, и он вздрагивает, словно испытывает боль. Он не должен вмешиваться, и Патрик задается вопросом какую цену он платит за непослушание. — Пожалуйста, прекрати это. Пожалуйста, я не хочу видеть тебя таким. Не… не заставляй меня возвращаться, Патрик. 

С этими словами Сэндмен исчезает, прежде, чем Патрик сможет ответить. Темнота задерживаемся ещё на секунду или две, прежде чем все его следы снова исчезают. Яркий искусственный свет наполняет комнату и Патрик остаётся позади, снова один. 

  
Смерть в больнице неизбежна. В какой-то момент все должны умереть, больные люди же умирают чаще. Вот почему никто не обращает внимание, когда пожилая женщина умирает под опекой Патрика. Он очень заботился о ней, правда, он старался изо всех сил помочь ей всеми возможными способами, но ее тело оказалось слишком слабым, чтобы справиться с дополнительными таблетками, которые он ей дал. 

Он тот, кто нашёл ее мертвой в ее палате. Ей повезло, что она могла позволить себе хорошую одиночную палату, но все ее деньги не смогли купить заботу ее семьи, как заметил Патрик со злостью. Он успокоил себя тем, что _он_ заботился, _он_ пытался все изменить, у _него_ были только хорошие намерения. Патрик был тут для неё, так что она была не одна.   
Прежде, чем он успевает сообщить о случившемся, знакомая темнота поглощает каждую крупицу света в комнате. Сэндмен появляется вскоре после этого, тяжело дыша – Патрик никогда не думал что такому существу как Сэндмен нужно дышать – и сурово смотрит на Патрика. 

— Почему ты всегда тут, когда я несчастен? — спрашивает Патрик со вздохом. 

— Ты не понимаешь, Патрик? — тихо спрашивает Сэндмен. — Я брат Сна. Я могу появляться только там, где жизнь обращается в смерть. Я пришёл, чтобы забрать ее душу, — поясняет Сэндмен. — И я подумал, что это было бы хорошей возможностью поговорить с тобой снова. Я надеялся, что мне не придётся, но… вот мы тут. 

Патрик сдавил челюсти.  
— Я не делаю ничего неправильного. Мне не нужна лекция. Я взрослый, я обученный медбрат, я _знаю_ , что я делаю. Я знаю как помочь, и я знаю, что _твоя_ помощь мне не нужна. 

Сэндмен молчит, с болью смотря на него. Патрик делает шаг вперёд, что заставляет Сэндмена отступить. 

— Не приближайся, — бормочет Сэндмен. — Помни, ты не можешь касаться меня или… или мне придётся забрать и твою душу тоже. 

— Я скучаю по тебе, — тихо говорит Патрик после ещё одного мгновения тишины. — Можем ли мы снова быть друзьями?

— Мы не можем, — медленно отвечает Сэндмен. Боль кажется усиливается с каждым словом. — Тебе не следовало окружать себя смертью, Патрик. Те дни твоего детства, полные страданий, ты хочешь вернуться к этому? 

— Да, — отвечает Патрик. — Да, я хочу. Мамочка любила меня, ты был моим другом, это было намного лучше, это стоило боли. Пожалуйста, нет никакого способа, чтобы мы снова были друзьями?

Сэндмен просто слабо качает головой. На его языке словно крутятся несказанные слова, но сказать их значит причинить ещё больше боли. Прежде, чем Патрик получит ответ на свой вопрос, Сэндмен снова исчезает.

  
На протяжении недель все идёт хорошо, но раздражающее чувство одиночества оседает в груди Патрика. Теперь, когда он знает, что Сэндмен все ещё здесь, его отсутствие ощущается ещё хуже. Боль в сердце Патрика не уходит, и он жаждет, что его единственный друг снова станет частью его жизни. Он хочет, чтобы Сэндмен увидел и понял, что он делает, чтобы смотрел на Патрика, хвалил его и улыбался, не той ненастоящей нарисованной улыбкой, а той, что спрятана под ней. Патрик всегда ненавидел жестокость этого мира, но сейчас ненавидит ещё больше, потому что эти правила разделяют их двоих. 

  
Он всегда хотел просто помогать людям, поэтому вполне уместно, что его пациенты сейчас немного помогают ему тоже. Вот почему сегодняшней ночью, Патрик стоит в палате старого мистера Гаррисона, вцепившись в пустой шприц. Его отсутствие будет замечено, так же как и смерть старика, но к тому времени, когда кто-то будет здесь, Патрика больше не будет.

  
Все в порядке, говорит он себе, мистер Гаррисон был старым и больным, и он бы все равно скоро умер. Патрик просто освободил его от долгой, мучительной и одинокой смерти, его рак был в терминальной стадии, а его семьи не существовало.  
Это не занимает много времени, пока темнота не поглощает весь свет в комнате, колеблясь, как туман. Это занимает немного больше времени, чем обычно пока Сэндмен не появляется из неё, измученный и усталый. Сердце Патрика немного болит на вздохах, он не хочет без надобности вредить своему другу, но он должен. В последний раз.

Патрик делает шаг вперёд, и хватает руками полупрозрачную ткань рубашки Сэндмена.

Патрик не боится. Жизнь не большая потеря, и он отдаст ее ради шанса на дружбу с Сэндменом. Если это единственный способ добиться счастья, Патрик заплатит эту цену без сожалений. 

Тихая просьба в тёмных глазах Сэндмена остаётся невысказанной, в тот момент, когда Патрик соединяет их губы. За долю секунды он чувствует тепло, мягкую кожу, и смазанную краску, за долю секунды Патрик чувствует себя счастливым.  


И потом все обращается во тьму.  



End file.
